Change in the Fire
by SilverStarWolfGoddessAmarantha
Summary: Takes place after Ice in the Stars in general, but before Spring and Esoris' birth. A small sequel of Natsu reminiscing and finding his mate.
1. New Beginning

Ever since the thing with Lucy...the salmon haired boy wasn't quite sure what he'd do next. Gray and Lucy were dating. And Gray had somehow erased his mark. He wondered if there was someone else in the guild. Then he remembered a white haired beauty. Lisanna. He had forgotten about her to be honest. After she died….Natsu had been a wreck. Until Lucy came. She healed him...and then he beat her. Gray in return healed Lucy.

That was when he felt slim arms wrap around him. "You shouldn't blame yourself Natsu. Dragons are naturally possessive. Lucy wasn't ready to handle that. But I am." Natsu turned around, to see his first love. Because that was what she was. Natsu had loved Lisanna long before Lucy came into the picture, but between her disappearance, her reappearance and quite a bit of chaos...they never had any time to catch up. Natsu gave her light smile,

"It's been too long Lisanna." Lisanna held him tighter,

"I couldn't agree more."


	2. Approach

Even after Lisanna had returned, Natsu had a difficult time finding time to spend with his once love. It had been, what four years? Lucy took up so much of his time. After meeting her, he had near instantly decided to make her his mate, in light of Lisanna's disappearance.

But in the end it hadn't worked. Lucy didn't accept his dragon instincts. Not like Lisanna had done. And the only who even _began_ to understand the situation was Gajeel, being raised by a dragon as well.

It was just too unfair to Natsu. The person he had originally planned on making his mate coming back to life and the person who was basically her replacement. Natsu was at a loss. So he decided to mark her. And she rejected him. The guild naturally jumped to her defense, and his inner dragon reared up to defend himself from the accusations.

It was a year after the fiasco when Lisanna approached him. Told him that she didn't hold his actions against him. But Natsu knew that was just because she didn't know the beautiful blonde.

During his journey with Gildarts, he learned about the world and societies customs. The very information Igneel had been incapable of teaching him and Erza had never educated him on. Slowly, Natsu began to understand that he had somewhat jumped to conclusions. It didn't make it any easier on him. He just started blaming himself even more.

After that one year, Gildarts knew that Natsu regretted his actions and let him go. The older man was proud of Natsu. He had understood his actions and took responsibility for them.

Gildarts didn't know that Natsu had snuck off and seen Gray removing his mark. He didn't know that Natsu still felt slightly possessive of the pretty blonde celestial spirit Mage. But once Gildarts released him, Natsu was far more mature.

It was also when Natsu found out about Lucy and Gray's wedding. He had just wanted to watch from a distance, but of course Freed had stopped him. Freed, Gajeel and Elfman. While Natsu may have been able to beat the three of them, he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Besides, it wasn't like he could have gotten past the runes anyways.

And all of that led to where Natsu was now. Standing in front of Lisanna's door.


	3. Information

Natsu knocked. He was a bit nervous. After all, it had been years (only three really) since he had seen the white haired beauty properly.

The door swung open to reveal a short white haired young woman with sky blue eyes wearing a white tank and light jean shorts. The woman smiled at him brilliantly, "Natsu! Nice to see you again!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,

"Hey Lisanna. I figured I'd just stop by you first. It's been three years after all…"

Lisanna hummed happily, as she tugged him inside the modest sized house. "I'm glad you're back. What do you plan on doing?" Natsu shrugged,

"Check out my and Happy's old house, clean it up, nice and proper." That was when Mira came down. She frowned slightly at the salmon haired boy, but still greeted him cheerfully,

"Hey Natsu, it's been awhile." Natsu gave her a shy grin,

"It sure has Mira. It sure has."

"How was your training with Gildarts?"

"Good. I learned a lot." He didn't want to boast. Mira didn't say anything else, just left the two while she made her way to the guild.

She didn't know how to feel about the Fire Dragon Slayer anymore if she was honest with herself. At some point Gajeel explained the mating deal with dragon slayers to the entire guild. According to him, 'the dumb fire head forgot to warn Bunny Girl exactly what mating was, along with the process'. He had also informed the guild that day that he was planning on mating with Levy. Told the guild he didn't want there to be any more misunderstandings like there had been 'with the idiot Salamander'. His words, not hers.


End file.
